In many manufacturing and/or maintenance situations, a worker needs to access a work zone in order to perform a task, such as assembly, installation or replacement of a component, inspection, etc. For situations where the work zone is relatively open, access is readily achieved. Likewise, in situations where the work zone is above the worker, the worker may simply reach up from a standing position, or may lie on their back (e.g., on a creeper) and reach up, to access the work zone and carry out the task. However, when the work zone is disposed lower than the worker, and particularly when nearby structures create obstructions, the worker may need to extend themselves out over the work zone and reach down into the work zone in order to perform the task. Existing solutions include having the worker kneel or squat down next to the work zone, or having the worker lay down near the work zone and reach out over the work zone. Unfortunately, both of these solutions may be less than ideal from an ergonomic perspective, and may put strain on the worker's body, potentially leading to increased fatigue and other issues, particularly if the worker is required to support and/or manipulate a tool or tools when extended out over the work zone.
Accordingly, there is a need for alternative approaches to providing support to a worker for accessing a work area disposed lower than the worker. Such approaches should advantageously be adjustable to accommodate various size workers and/or various work environments, and should advantageously provide good ergonomic support.